


[RWBY] Nasty Neo Fucks the Cast.

by Umbrelloid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuckqueen, F/F, F/M, Huge Breasts, Large Cock, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Turns out the mute girl is the kinkiest of them all. Who would have guessed?-I also makeH-Games.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune barely raised his shield in time. Cardin’s hammer smashed into it at full-force, and the shock nearly dislocated his shoulder. He staggered back, slashing blindly, but his opponent just stood back with a wicked smirk on his face. Jaune wheezed for air. He felt like his limbs were on fire, his windpipe constricted. He was seeing double. Even grasping his sword and shield was becoming too much for him. The crowd had settled into a grim silence: it was pretty obvious who the winner would be. It was only a matter of blows.

Cardin advanced. Jaune put up his shield again, scowling at his enemy over the top. Cardin just smiled wider and broke into a jog, winding up a huge swing. Jaune planted his feet and leaned forwards, couching his entire body against the strike – all to no avail. When the bucket-sized hammerhead smashed into his shield, the force lifted him off his feet. He hit the ground rolling, losing his shield in the process. His left arm stung like hell: it dangled by his side as he rose, using his sword like a cane. The crowd murmured amongst themselves. They knew it was over; why weren’t the teachers stopping this? Jaune squinted past his advancing opponent, trying to pick out Pyrrha from the crowd, but instead he saw…

Something else.

Someone was bouncing in the front row: a cheerleader in the tiniest, pink miniskirt Jaune had ever seen, swishing and swaying her hips as she thrust pom-poms in the air. Half her hair was pink, the other chocolate-coloured, and she stared at Jaune with sultry glee. At first, Jaune thought she must be cheering for Cardin, but that wasn’t true. When she noticed she’d caught Jaune’s eye, she dropped her pom-poms, grasped the hem of her shirt, lifted–

Her bare breasts jiggled in the open. As Jaune’s eyes widened, the cheerleader stuck out her tongue and bounced on her tiptoes, making her big, fat titties bounce and smack together.

“Hey, idiot,” said Cardin, swinging his hammer in lazy pendulums. “What’re you looking at? We’re fighting, so look into my eyes – or have you quit already?”

Jaune stared at the cheerleader’s boobs. His shoulders trembled…and he grasped his sword with both hands. It felt heavier than ever before, but he managed to lift it. Cardin smirked and leaned his hammer against a shoulder, brazenly walking forward until the blade’s tip was nearly at his throat.

“Who are you kidding? You’re all out of steam. Just fall to your knees and let it end.”

Jaune panted for breath. He felt like all the weight of the world was bearing down on his shoulders, but…now the cheerleader was pressing her tits together and licking her lips. Her tongue was really long… Jaune growled deep, gaining more and more energy by the second. Cardin must have seen something in his fierce blue gaze, because he gripped his hammer tighter–

Jaune swept his legs with a low kick. As Cardin toppled sideways, mouth half-open in shock, Jaune introduced the flat of his blade to the side of Cardin’s head. Cardin didn’t even have time to erect his Aura: metal smacked bone, and Cardin went out like a light.

Jaune stepped back. Silence fell over the crowd once again – shocked by what they’d just witnessed. The cheerleader stowed her tits with a self-confident smirk, let her gaze linger on Jaune for a moment longer, and then turned and strode away. The crowd surged to their feet, and cheers engulfed Jaune. Her waved nervously, still not quite believing what he’d just done.

-

“That was amazing, Jaune!” Pyrrha said, grasping his hands tightly. “I knew you could do it.”

“Aha… Thanks, Pyrrha.” Jaune swallowed and looked around, up and down the corridor. His mind was still buzzing with images of the cheerleader, the way her breasts had bounced as she cheered for him. He wet his lips.

“Why don’t we go out for a meal – just the two of us – to celebrate?” asked Pyrrha. Her emerald eyes glittered. “Of course, we’ll need to come up with an excuse for why Nora can’t come, but…”

Jaune tried his best to smile at her. “Sure, that sounds great. For now, though…I really gotta get cleaned up.”

Pyrrha nodded. “I’ll wait around. Don’t take too long, okay?”

-

Jaune stuffed his hands in his pockets and strode through the corridors of the arena, agitated and confused. Who was that girl, and why had she shown him her tits? He’d never seen her before in his life. At last, he entered the locker room before the showers. As he was stripping down, he heard a door open – and gentle footsteps approach. Before he could turn around, small, cool hands slipped around his waist and settled on his toned midriff, gently trailing along his abs. Soft swells pressed against his lower back. Jaune gulped, closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath.

“Hiya.”

No response. The stranger kept playing with his stomach, her fingertips trickling downward until they poked the band of his boxer shorts. Jaune winced. Her hands were skilful, exciting him in ways he’d never been before. His cock throbbed, his massive bulge stirring. He felt a hot breath, teeth against his shoulderblade. Finally, a hand slipped inside his boxers and curled around his dense, aching mast, squeezing it carefully. When she realised she couldn’t wrap one hand all the way around, she slipped her other hand inside, working his cock with all of her silky fingers.

“So, uh…you’re a fan?” Jaune asked.

The girl’s hands left his cock – and stroked his balls, cupping them in her palms. She bit his flesh again. He shivered, worked up beyond belief. At last, he grasped her wrists and pulled her hands out of his boxers…and turned to face her.

She was short – less than five feet – and peered up at him with heterochromic eyes, one pink and one brown, just like the two halves of her long, tumbling hair. She was sweaty in her cheer outfit, her big chest pumping in and out with sharp, needy breaths. Jaune squeezed her wrists…and then dropped them so he could trace his thumbs around the stiff bumps of her nipples. She gasped and tensed, sensitive to the touch.

“What’s your name?” asked Jaune.

The girl just lifted an eyebrow and tapped her lips. She shook her head.

“You can’t talk? Huh…” He ran his thumbs down the slopes of her tits until his hands passed onto the smooth flesh of her tight, exposed belly. He held her hips and pulled her close, pressing his bulge against her smooth and sweaty midriff. Her eyes half-shuttered with joy, and she started to rock her hips, grinding her stomach along his heaving bulge. “That’s fine by me. Ha… You’re pretty busty.”

The mute girl nodded and grasped her shirt. With a whip of fabric, her bare tits sprang free. Jaune barely had time to admire them before she crushed them tight against his stomach, pancaking her glossy globes out. Her rocking motions grew more intense. Her thumbs toyed with his boxers…

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Jaune said with a nervous grin. He tugged his boxers down, and the girl’s eyes lit up as his massive, veiny cock was exposed, inch by unfurling inch. When his meat spilled free, it smacked her belly and throbbed hard, excited by the feeling of a female body pressed against it. Jaune’s vision started to blur, an inordinate amount of blood rushing into his cock.

The girl stepped back at last, letting his dick stand up straight. She pushed his arms, guiding him back against the lockers so she could squat down and admire his monster from below. He watched her face around the view-blocking girth of his cock, the eagerness in her eyes, the way she licked her lips… When she arched up and pressed her forehead against his glans, he gasped and spurted a fat rope of precum into her beautiful hair. That only seemed to excite her more: she made a crooning noise and nuzzled his tip harder, stroking her face up and down his cumvein, milking thick gluts of pre down her back and onto her miniskirt-clad buttcheeks. Just when Jaune thought he couldn’t take it anymore, she leaned back, wrapped her fingers over his meat, and pulled it down toward her lips. Her mouth engulfed his cockhead, her eyes narrowing in sultry pleasure as she bulged her cheeks around his girth. She started to suckle, bobbing her head, glugging and grunting, thralling over Jaune’s monstercock. Strings of precum-infused saliva oozed from her lips and dangled from her chin, then splattered on her naked tits.

Jaune groaned and canted his head against a locker, pushing his fingers through the mute girl’s hair. She was insane. Next to his cock, the short girl looked even tinier, and yet she worked his monster with skill and grace – and all-consuming hunger. She wrung a hand through her own hair, bunching it back in a ponytail for a moment to clear any loose strands from her eyes. Even then, she didn’t stop sucking, bulging her cheeks like a hamster. When she let go of her hair, she grasped Jaune’s shaft and started to rock into her sucks, jerking him off as she slammed her throat against his tip, making herself hiccup and spurt drool from her nostrils. Jaune thought he’d lose his mind from pleasure – the rapid ‘gluck, gluck, gluck’ of her squelching tonsils imprinting themselves in his brain. He never wanted to forget this. It was just a shame she was so small: there was no way she could swallow–

GLURK. The mute girl’s jaw nearly dislocated as she crammed Jaune’s cock down her throat. Her neck bloated all the way to her collarbone, and tears sprang to her heterochromic eyes. Never breaking eye contact, she forced her lips down his cock, stretching her sopping gullet around his mast inch by throbbing inch. Her shoulders trembled. Her knees nearly buckled. At last, though, her tongue spilled out of her stretched maw and jostled Jaune’s balls – her lips squished to his pelvis. He stared in awe as the mute shortie gurgled and glurked, twitching on his dick. His cockhead had to be past her stomach – in fact, it was probably lodged somewhere in her small intestine. Quietly, Jaune grasped a fistful of the mute girl’s hair…

And started to ram her slippery, crashing cocksleeve of a gullet. Her eyes rolled back in bliss as he galloped his hips, ramming her throat, stomach, and guts with such force that she came almost instantly: gushing down her thighs, squirting like a broken faucet. Her tits swung beneath her, jiggling under the thunderous force of Jaune’s stampeding cock. Even her asscheeks bounced – especially when Jaune spanked it, leaving a big red mark on her sweaty skin. She gurgled and gagged and spluttered and snorted, all kinds of lewd noises milked out of her.

“I knew you could talk,” Jaune said with a grin – and rammed himself balls-deep one last time. The mute girl sensed what was coming: she grasped Jaune’s thighs and retched on his cock – just before he threw his head back, clenched his jaw, and came. His cockhead was in her guts, and once he started firing, his jizz just had to follow the maze.

The mute girl trembled as spunk erupted from her asshole, firing several feet through the air before splattering down on the floor. Jaune came through her like a broken condom, shot after massive shot surging out of her poor pucker. Twelve shots in, he wrenched his cockhead back into her stomach and dumped the rest of his load there. By the time he pulled out of her, and his throat-shined cockhead flopped from her wide-open mouth, the mute girl’s belly looked several months pregnant. She groaned and toppled onto her face and knees, her ass sticking up in the air, still spurting jizz. Jaune crouched down to wipe his dick on her ass, then stuffed his boxers in the locker. As he headed for the shower, he heard a gentle cough. The mute girl was already standing, holding onto a locker for support. Once she had his attention, she licked her lips and raised her hands. Two fingers of one hole formed a hole, and she pumped the opposite index finger through it. Jaune felt a stir, and grabbed her wrist to push her toward the shower. As she stumbled ahead, he smacked her ass and delighted in its wobble.

His head buzzed with glee. He’d never been so exhilarated, so blissful. The mute girl dropped her skirt and stepped under the hot, steamy spray of a shower – pressing her back to a wall. An instant later, Jaune pressed against her, crashing his mouth over hers as his own spunk ran off of her gorgeous body and swirled into the drains at their feet. He squeezed her curvy asscheeks and her strong thighs, tasting her sweet lips, her tongue… When she grasped his flaccid cock and started to stroke, he felt himself hardening almost immediately, bloating in her eager fists. He’d never been this horny before – and it was all thanks to this strange girl. She stood up on her tiptoes and nuzzled his chin with her nose, and then bit his earlobe, humming a tender note.

Jaune grasped her hips and lifted her. She was pretty lightweight and easy to handle, almost like a doll. When his cockhead poked her bare pussy, she made a noise like a moan and bit his shoulder, leaving a pink mark there. Her fingernails dug into his arms. He hooked his hands under her smooth thighs for better support and then, with a swift peck to her scalp, he arched his back and entered her. The mute girl tipped back her head and squealed, penetrated deep and hard in the first thrust. Her pussy was tiny and tight, but she didn’t seem to be in pain: rather extreme pleasure, her chocolate-and-strawberry eyes losing focus as her tongue flapped out in wave of ecstasy. Jaune rocked into her without mercy, straining his biceps and back muscles, and his thighs – splattering shower water whenever their hips slammed together. Her belly bulged around his fuckpole: he could tell exactly how deep he was by the way her taut tummy lurched up and down past her navel. The sensation of having someone wrapped around him like an onahole was new to Jaune – just as the mute girl was obviously having a unique experience, clawing his arms and wailing her pleasure as he pounded her needy cunt.

Their mouths crashed together again, tongues wrestling between their mouths, across the brims of their lips and down to their chins – slurping and gulping, losing themselves to the depravity. Jaune hissed when the mute girl clamped down on his cock in orgasm, her clear squirt mixing into the shower spray.

-

“This is much better than staring at the clock, huh?” asked Nora, holding Pyrrha’s red hair and squeezing her head with her thick, cum-soaked thighs. Pyrrha glugged and gargled down below, slurping at Nora’s sopping pussy. “Mmmn. You’re pretty good at this…”

Pyrrha groaned. Her emerald eyes were faded, and she plunged her own tight cunt with three fingers as she guzzled mouthfuls of girlcum. She’d waited all evening for Jaune, getting more and more worked up by the minute. She needed some way to clear her mind.

-

Jaune lifted the mute girl’s leg up high, fucking her while she stood on the tiptoes of one foot. She was flexible as well as stretchy: he could lift her leg all the way up with no problem. She even wriggled her toes against his shoulder as he hammered her, her face and tits pressed against the condensation on the shower room wall. The soggy SMACK, SMACK, SMACK of their sex rang louder by the second, but Jaune didn’t care if anyone heard: this was just too great to slow down, even for one second. Although…he had another position in mind, one he’d always wanted to try out. It took all of his self-control to pull out of the mute girl. When his fat rod plopped out of her pussy, she hummed and looked back at him – and he smacked her rump hard, making it ripple. He tugged her wrist. She seemed to understand, and followed Jaune back into the locker room.

Clean and shiny – though still oozing precum from her stretched pussy – the mute girl let Jaune guide her toward a bench. At his urging, she straddled it with her thighs and then leaned forward until her breasts kissed the wood. She watched him nervously over her shoulder, gasping sharp breaths. Jaune gave her ass another quick smack, just to watch its juicy wobble, before mounting the bench and dropping his cock on her back. She squeaked when she felt his glans hit just below her shoulderblades. He was too big – for any girl. That much was clear. And yet, she didn’t blanche at the idea of sex with him. Instead she reddened, and bit her lip, and told him with her eyes just how much she needed him. He was all too happy to oblige. Laying his hands on her doughy asscheeks, he started to rock back and forth on the bench, pumping his massive cock along her soft, smooth back. She crooned and shifted her ass from side to side, not able to do much else, quailing under the sheer size of Jaune’s monstercock.

Once he was good and ready, Jaune lifted his hips like a large cat about to pounce on its prey. His pillar slid down her back, over the horizon of her asscheeks…and then prodded her tight pussy between her perfect, thick thighs. The mute girl’s hair dangled off the bench, pink over one side and brown over the other. Her spine arched, pushing her perky ass up in eager lust and wiggling it all over his cock, jostling him around. It was difficult to line himself up when her rump was moving around. He swallowed, took a breath, and PUMPED–

The girl threw her head back in a croak of agony as Jaune’s cock plunged into her asshole! He gasped, resting a moment in her tight, twitching pucker. “Sorry about that,” he said – but instead of pulling out straight away, he pulled the mute girl’s hair and SLAMMED his hips down, driving every inch of his shaft into her poor rear. She went cross-eyed, gurgling and gagging under waves of strange sensation, trembling from head to toe. Jaune pumped her ass a few times, hard and brutal, smacking her cunt with his balls – before wrenching out of her. Sccchlop! Her stretched asshole winked at him.

“Hgghk…” she gargled.

“This time for sure,” said Jaune, and lowered his mouth to kiss her hair…before grasping his cock, guiding it to her delicate petals, and pumping inside. Once he felt the heat of her womanhood around him, he lost all restraint. He powered into her, ramming her hard and fast with every inch of his massive dick. CLOP, CLOP, CLOP, CLOP–! His absurd, broad pillar vanishing into her tiny pussy again and again was a sight to behold, stampeding her cervix with his stallion pole, not giving her a moment’s rest. SCHLOP, SCHLOP, SCHLOP, SCHLOP! Their wet bodies slammed together in brutish harmony, hips sliding over ass, chest over neck, teeth over heir… Jaune clamped his hands over the mute girl’s digging his fingers between her own as he milked gasps and squeals from her trembling lips. Precum oozed from around his plunging dick, mingling with her own slick pussyjuice drooling between the bench slats and slopping to the floor below.

Jaune wrapped the mute girl’s hair around his fist. He was almost there. With a growl, he wrenched her up and back, lifting her upper body off the bench so her fatty tits bounced against the open air. She wailed in shock and pleasure as she came again, her poor pussy clenching and squeezing and squirting. He didn’t slow down, not even as her belly reddened around his dancing bulge. He gasped next to her ear, bit her neck, slapped her bouncing asscheeks HARD--!

Jaune’s eyes lost focus. His balls clenched upwards and gave an audible ‘glrrgl’. His cock fattened inside the mute girl’s pussy, and with a tremble he started to hose her womb with jizz. Her belly started to swell almost immediately, rounding out under his right hand as he blasted her, filled her up with rope after massive rope of potent white spunk. He could hear his own load sloshing inside her, inflating her… She came yet again, gargling pitifully. The tide of jizz oozing from her pussy grew to ridiculous volume, creating a huge puddle of slop under the bench.

When he finally stopped twitching, the mute girl’s belly looked nine months pregnant. She gasped for air, staring hazily into the distance as Jaune slowly lowered her on the bench. When he pulled out, her cunt started to jettison jizz in huge, noisy arches, splattering across the bench and the floor. Jaune carefully turned her over onto her back and ran a hand across her bloated belly, walking around her until he could crouch and kiss her cheek. She turned her head to kiss his lips instead.

“Mmg…hah…”

“Yeah,” Jaune purred, pushing back her hair with his fingers. “That’s what I thought.”

-

Minutes later, the sounds of their sex started up again, a rapid clapping beat echoing through the shower room and the halls outside. The noise kept going for hours, all through the night, never stopping until dawn had broken over Beacon.

-

“I knew you were thirsty,” Nora said, rolling her hips over Pyrrha and grunting each time the double-headed dildo lurched into them. Pyrrha avoided her gaze, staring to the side and blushing hot-red as Nora’s thick thighs squeezed her own. Nora chuckled and bit her teammate’s neck, fondling her perky tits with deft rolls of her palms. “You just needed some encouragement.” She worked harder, faster, twerking her bubblebutt over Pyrra’s toned thighs as the dildo plunged both of their hot, squelching cunts. “Mmn…mmn…maybe I should pretend to be Jaune..?”

Pyrrha glared at her, gripping her waist and trembling. “J-Just…shut up and fuck me harder, okay?”

“Ahn…okay!” Nora threw back her head in glee and sent her hips into overdrive - RAMMING Pyrrha with the hefty dildo! “You asked for it!”

The noises of their sex didn’t stop until morning, either.


	2. Subby Substitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo, master of disguise, fucks Jaune in a teacher uniform.
> 
> I also make [H-Games.](https://umbrelloid.itch.io/champion-of-venus)

While Jaune was walking in the hallway, someone tugged on his shirt. He turned – and froze when he saw the black suit and tie of a teacher. What had he done wrong? He’d been minding his own business, and now he was about to get chewed out in the middle of the corridor? Just as his panic reached its peak, he focused on the ‘teacher’ who had stopped him. His lips slowly parted.

Neo peered up at Jaune with a coquettish smile, adjusting her glasses and squeezing her textbook underarm. She blew a gentle puff of air between her lips, as though the delight of seeing Jaune again was almost too much for her small body to handle. She held the collar of her shirt slightly away from her chest, revealing a sliver of plump cleavage. Her smile widened.

The encounter was fairly short-lived. Neo held his gaze for a moment, then bumped her hip against his leg and walked away at a jaunty pace. He stared after her, watching her butt sway in her tight, short dress. He swallowed faintly – and then continued on his way to class, trying to hide the sudden bulge in his pants. It was going to be a long day.

-

Jaune couldn’t focus on class. His thoughts kept straying back to Neo, teasing him in her cute disguise. He squeezed his thighs tightly together, pressing his massive erection under them as heat threatened to consume him.

“Is everything alright?” asked Pyrrha, beside him. Jaune glanced at her, trying to keep a cool face, but he must have looked tense; Pyrrha pursed her lips and touched his arm in concern. “Are you sick? We could go to the nurse–”

“I’m fine,” Jaune said with a grin. Pyrrha frowned inquisitively, shrugged, and re-focused on the lecture. Jaune felt bad for brushing her aside, but he couldn’t maintain a conversation while his cock was draining the blood from his brain. His eyes kept darting to the different corners of the room, half-hoping to see the new ‘teacher’s aid’ loitering just out of his field of view, but Neo was nowhere to be seen. Halfway through the lecture, Jaune started to breathe normally. She’d find him soon enough.

Once the lecture ended, Jaune made a quick exit – heading straight for the nearest bathroom. He intended to jerk off in a toilet stall, so he could clear the dirty thoughts from his head and continue with his day. Before he got five steps from the lecture hall door, though, a hand seized his wrist and tugged him into a small, otherwise-empty classroom. His assailant slammed the door shut, then twisted Jaune around and tugged his hair down into an open-mouthed kiss. Neo peered lovingly into his eyes, hiked up on her tiptoes as she rolled her tongue around in his mouth. Her slick, agile muscle flicked along the roof of his maw and rolled against his gums, then toyed with his own shy muscle.

Jaune immediately pushed a hand through her hair and returned the kiss. As the mute girl squished her suit-clad chest beneath his own, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him instead. Her arms went around his waist. The gentle sounds of their kissing smacked and schlicked in the empty room while, on the other side of the door, a crowd of students filtered by. Already, Neo was toying with Jaune’s shirt, rolling the fabric up his muscled back and abs. He helped her, tugging his shirt over his head and flinging it aside. Neo raked her fingernails down his abs, biting her lip in such a hungry expression that Jaune’s groin gave a massive throb.

“Damn it,” Jaune said as Neo stepped back, tugging off her jacket and unbuttoning her shirt. The sight of her big, pearly-smooth breasts excited him beyond words. Neo pressed her tits together with her biceps, making them wobble and sway. She knew how much he loved her chest, and exploited her bubbly knockers to mesmerise him. When she met his gaze again from behind her glasses lenses, and chuffed a little breath that fogged up the glass, Jaune squeezed his bulge before opening his belt, walking toward Neo as she leaned back against a desk, eagerly stripping out of her skirt.

No panties, naturally. Neo breathed quickly, her big tits rising and falling subtly as Jaune approached. She slid a hand down her stomach and rubbed her clit with her middle finger, faster and tighter as her favourite student loomed before her. Jaune dropped his pants, and his monstercock spilled free to SLAP against a muscular thigh, before throbbing forward, rising slowly to point at Neo’s belly and boobs.

Neo was short enough for him to slide his cock between her tits while they were both on their feet; she was merely leaning back against the desk, presenting the beautiful plain of her stomach and valley of her breasts to his raging lust. Once he was all wrapped up in her boobs, Neo clawed them tightly together and pumped them up and down, grinning widely. Each breath fogged her glasses, especially when Jaune’s cockhead bumped them askew. He grunted, firing a shot of steamy precum that splattered the inside of one lens and painted a line on Neo’s forehead and hair, as well as the desk behind her. She gave an open-mouthed moan and rolled out her long tongue, squishing it against Jaune’s cumvein.

Jaune started to thrust his massive rod along Neo’s belly and through her tits, letting her tongue tease fresh gluts of pre out of his sensitive cockhead. She raised a slender leg and planted her black heel against his chest, teasing him with the sharp point as he used her torso to jack off. She even crossed her arms behind her head and watched him with a sultry, half-lidded gaze, letting him do all the work while she fluttered her eyelashes and let his cock run over her pursed lips. She was teasing him, lounging in her triumph – like a queen enjoying her harem of one. Jaune scowled and leaned over Neo until his face was inches from her own. Her smile widened, as if to say: Well? What are you gonna do about it?

Jaune took that as a challenge. He whipping his cock off of her, he seized Neo’s waist and buried his face in her tits, sucking and kissing, biting sharply. She gasped, assaulted by tender spikes of pleasure, squirming beneath her lover. Jaune trapped both of her stiff, needy nipples in his mouth and lashed them with his tongue, staring into her eyes. At the same time, Neo seized his cock and jacked it against her waist, pumping as hard as she could with one tiny hand. She looked disappointed when he shot precum that didn’t land somewhere on her body.

Jaune broke away from her nipples only when his lungs screamed for air. He pushed Neo back on the desk and knelt between her thighs, hooking his hands around her asscheeks. She wrapped her thighs around his head immediately, watching him through the valley of her tits as he leaned in, licked her clit, and then started to eat her out. Neo tossed her head back in frenzied pleasure, gnawing her lip, going cross-eyed as her lover worked his tongue. Soon he had her moaning sweetly, clasping her fingers through his blond hair. She threw her head from side to side in throes of passion, her tight tummy fluttering with nerves, toes curling against the small of Jaune’s back. Neo dragged her fingers through his hair as her eyes blurred, the tip of her tongue poking between her lips. She looked at the ceiling, giving a bright yelp!

Jaune closed one eye as Neo squirted all over his face, clenching and twitching, squeezing her thighs around his head. She locked him in place, determined to give him her own, feminine brand of bukkake while he knelt there, helpless to resist. He stroked his palms back and forth under her thighs, kissing her climaxing cunt, praising her body for all its hard work while she trembled and mewled over him.

Finally, Neo started to relax. Jaune wasn’t about to let that happen: he grabbed her thighs and heaved, pressing them up and back against her waist, her calves beside her head. Once she was pinned in his tight mating press, Jaune covered her, peering down into her eyes. Her glasses were so tilted that she was no longer looking through them. Her pink and brown eyes gleamed with adoration as he positioned his cockhead against her sopping pussy, preparing to give her the fuck of a lifetime. She reached out with her slender arms, wrapping her fingers through his hair once more and pulling him down to kiss her. The moment their tongues touched, Jaune lurched forwards and downwards – driving his monstercock deep into her pussy.

Neo was deliciously hot and soft, clenching so tight around his shaft that he thought he’d cum instantly. His expression must have looked bizarre, as Neo’s eyes crinkled in amusement even as she trembled around the enormous insertion. When Jaune looked down, he gasped: her slim belly bulged around the shape of his cock. She crooned and ran her fingertips down the twitching bulge, just as amazed as Jaune. Then she held his cheek, making him look into her eyes, encouraging him to fuck her without breaking eye contact.

Jaune exhaled…and started to rock back and forth, rutting her molten-honey pussy with long, firm strokes. Neo lusted for torment, it seemed: no matter how deep he went, or how hard, any pain that sprang to her face was quickly replaced by pleasure. Soon his balls nestled against her asscheeks, pulsing gently against her rosy butt while she hummed and gasped for air. They made out, rolling tongues between their mouths, searching inside each other’s gums. Her gasps grew higher and higher pitched, her eyes struggling to maintain focus. As her head rolled to one side, Jaune kept thrusting, holding her waist for support. Neo’s big boobs bounced under his own chest; her fat, suckable nipples sliding across his abs. Her tongue spilled out in joy, and she covered her forehead with a lazy arm…

But what Neo saw was completely different. Looking toward the door in her daze, she saw it was open. Someone was standing in the hallway, looking in on the lewd scene. Neo recognised Glynda Goodwitch: that curvy figure was unmistakeable. The green-eyed older woman seemed shocked by her discovery, not quite sure what to do. She must have caught students having sex in the past, but not like this: never so hard, or so passionately. It helped that Jaune and Neo had rockin’ bodies that could excite even the stoniest prude…and Glynda obviously wasn’t a prude. She bit her plump lower lip when she saw Neo staring…and gasped when the mute girl grasped her own breasts, rolling her small hands over them to tease the pervy teacher. One hand crept down her belly, alongside Jaune’s thrusting bulge, and rolled two fingers over her sopping clit – toying with herself for Glynda’s viewing pleasure.

Neo switched her attention back to Jaune. She hooked a hand behind his head and glared into his eyes, letting him know she wanted it harder – harder than he’d ever fucked her before. Jaune gulped, looking uncertain for a moment, but then he grinned and bit her bottom lip. He wrapped his arms tightly around Neo and lifted, flipping her onto all fours on the desk. His palms came down in a double-handed SLAP across her asscheeks, and Neo would have howled if she’d had a voice to do so. A moment later, Jaune was thrusting again, pounding her pussy while she tossed her head and arched her back in bliss. The desk rocked, and Neo’s tits clapped together as they swung wildly between her arms. Her tongue rolled out once again, long and glistening red, reaching all the way to her chin…

Glynda was smitten. Her heart raced behind her massive tits, which heaved up and down drastically with each ragged breath. Before she knew it, she’d slipped a hand into her skirt and was eagerly pumping two fingers in her cunt, grinding the first joints against her needy clit. She leaned against the doorframe, huffing and puffing loudly, stooping slightly as the strength drained out of her – or more precisely, as it focused itself on providing her pleasure. As Glynda’s face turned red with desire, she watched Jaune fucking the strange, two-hair-coloured girl into oblivion. The slut knew a teacher was watching, but she didn’t care: if anything, it only made her hornier. When Neo slid her right hand down her chest and smacked the side of a bouncing udder, Glynda knew the display was for her. The dirty little whore… Glynda winced, downright railing her pussy with three fingers. Schlickschlickschlick… God, she hoped no one saw. She was about to reach her peak, and there was nothing she could do to stop it: her only option was to race ahead, and push herself off the edge before she really embarrassed herself.

Jaune stooped lower over Neo, hooking an arm under her belly and pulling her up against him. She canted her head under his chin and flickered a naughty look up at him. At last, her glasses fell from her ears and off the desk edge. The lenses popped out when the frame hit the floor. Neo’s asscheeks rippled under each impact, her pussy gushing so much girly nectar that her unusually excessive cum covered most of the desk. Jaune let her tits spill over his free hand, shivering when he felt how soft, heavy, and slippery they were. Neo gave an eager yelp and grit her teeth as she hit another orgasm, clenching and squeezing around every inch of Jaune’s titanic, pummelling cock.

Jaune knew he couldn’t last much longer, so he hooked his arms under Neo’s thighs and hoisted her into the air – lifting her against him with her knees against her shoulders. Her belly-bulge stood out even more as he pounded her like a toy, thrusting upwards into her sopping, drizzling womanhood. Neo’s expression was a wide, toothy grin of absolute bliss, her eyes rolled back into her skull. She reached up and back to tousle Jaune’s hair as he slammed the final few thrusts into her pleading cunt.

Glynda gasped in desperation as Jaune tensed up. His orgasm was so powerful that he all but froze, bliss washing over his eyes. His muscles strained as his balls clenched, flooding his shaft with potent, sperm-infused seed that rushed into Neo’s womb, shot after twitching shot. Most of his seed flowed out of the beauty in his arms, gushing around his base and down his balls and thighs – but even with so much escaping, Neo’s belly swelled slightly, a pink bloat signifying a womb pumped beyond the brim with hot seed.

Glynda realised she was over the edge, and there was no scrambling back. She’d intended to finish herself off to the show and then quietly leave, but it was too late for that. As she dug deep into her pussy, Jaune glanced her way – and his eyes widened in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing: Glynda Goodwitch clinging to the doorway with one hand, pummelling her naughty cunt inside her dress with the other, her knees trembling as she squirted all down her thighs. “D-Don’t look!” she wailed as he sank to her knees, bucking wildly around her own skilful fingers.

Neo, still in Jaune’s arms, stuck out her long tongue at Glynda. Her pink and brown eyes sparkled.

-

“M-More!” Glynda squealed as Jaune pounded her over the desk. Her face was a mask of raw, unrefined pleasure, her green eyes distant and hazy. When Jaune tugged her blonde hair, she gave a sweet wail and hiked her thick, curvy butt up higher. Each thrust made her cheeks wobble far more than Neo’s ever did.

As for Neo – she knelt in front of Glynda, watching the teacher’s face rock back and forth. Neo glanced at Jaune before cupping Glynda’s cheeks between her hands and kissing her firmly, slurping around inside her moaning mouth. When Neo broke the kiss, a line of saliva vibrated between the two women’s mouths. Neo licked her lips and grinned evilly. Just then, the two women heard Jaune groan in pleasure. He grabbed Glynda’s waist and went into overdrive, HAMMERING her pussy into oblivion with his noisy monstercock. His balls smacked her thighs over and over, and Glynda yelped and wailed in utter bliss as Jaune drove her to orgasm after squealing orgasm. His thrusts grew in power, stunning even Neo, until he hit his peak and flooded Glynda with jizz. Her belly bloated around his colossal load, pancaking out across the desk until her tummy all but smothered the surface. Even ludicrously bloated, Glynda howled in bliss, flecking Neo’s face and tits with spittle.

Neo gave Jaune a look that meant: Can we keep her? Jaune just grinned and slapped Glynda’s ass possessively, completely satisfied.


	3. Slammin' Salem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's it, final boss defeated, let's all go home.
> 
> -
> 
> I also make [H-Games.](https://umbrelloid.itch.io/champion-of-venus)

It was Jaune’s turn to clean the blackboard. By the time he left the lecture hall, the corridor was empty: the students had all vanished toward the dining hall. Jaune groaned. No chance of grabbing today’s special before it was all gone. He trudged to his locker and opened it forlornly—

A pair of eyes, one brown and one pink, peered up at him.

Before Jaune could react, Neo seized his collar and yanked him forward. The locker door slammed shut. He was trapped in the narrow space with his stalker, her small breasts squished against his stomach, her face buried in his chest. He thought about struggling, but her fingers on his belt changed his mind.

“You could have just called me,” Jaune teased, cramped in the narrow space. She stabbed a hand into his pants and grabbed his cock, wringing it firmly as his breathing grew heavier.

The tiny space was heating up. Jaune grasped Neo’s hips and lifted her shirt. She wriggled in his grip, slippery and lithe, but he managed to tug her shirt off and bare her naked torso. She grinned evilly and pressed her bare tits against him, cupping their sides in her palms to make them seem bigger. He gave her multicoloured hair a tug, then stripped off his belt and dropped his pants. There was barely enough space for Jaune to grind his cock between Neo’s thighs while she humped her hips up against him, never dropping her amused little smirk. Even when he squeezed her face between his fingers, she kept glaring at him, daring him to break her.

He kissed her viciously, shoving his tongue into her mouth. She hummed and rose on her tiptoes, slinging an arm around his neck. Her hips moved in longer, smoother swings, jerking his fattening schlong with her plump thighs while he huffed and growled against her lips. Sweat began to prick his skin, and then their lips parted, he saw that Neo was sweating too, her face flushed a tender shade of red. She sucked up the strand of drool connecting their lips, pecked his chin, and then peered down intently at his massive, throbbing fuckpillar.

Jaune couldn’t wait any longer. He lifted Neo off her feet, and she eagerly wrapped her arms and legs around him – clinging to him like a monkey as he groped her ass, tugged at her waistband, and guided her pants down until her tight little pucker was exposed. Neo huffed and puffed noisy breaths against Jaune’s shoulder, finally showing the faintest hint of nervousness. “What?” he asked. “Did you think I’d hold back?” At last, he raised her enough for the tip of his cock to poke her asshole. The feeling of her tight little hole winking against his crown made him tremble with lust. Neo felt it, too: she squeezed him tighter, looking more desperate to be fucked with each passing second.

Jaune wasn’t about to let her off easily. Instead of wrecking her ass from the get-go, he pressed his crown against her pucker…until it slid backwards and into her plump asscrack. She crooned into his neck as he used her cheeks like an onahole, pumping his cock between them, driving the bridge of his monstrous cock over her twitching, trembling little hole. She glowered at him angrily, and lifted her hips in an attempt to shove him inside, but Jaune smacked her ass and forced her back down. Her wail of disappointment made him chuckle.

“Calm down, greedy,” he told her.

That was the cruellest thing Jaune could have said. Neo had come here half in a frenzy, desperate to be fucked into a coma, but Jaune wanted to take things slow. She struggled in his arms, scratching him, moaning softly into his neck and nuzzling insistently…until he sighed, squeezed her ass, and lifted her until his tip poked her pucker once again. He clamped an arm around her waist, buried his face in her hair, and RAMMED her down.

Neo gasped when he entered her, plunging into her guts with such a powerful thrust that her slim belly bulged around his girth. She started to whine and tremble, catching the skin of his neck between her teeth. Jaune fucked her as she gnawed, rocking his hips up as high as he could, standing on his tiptoes to better pound her. Her insides wrapped his cock up like a glove, teasing every inch of his over-needy schlong with nervous clenches and ripples of muscle. Neo jerked her hips in time with Jaune, tiny squeaks of pleasure bursting from her lips. Her pink-and-brown hair stuck to her back with sweat. Soon she was humping him like a rabbit, working her hips in tight, frantic bucks, using him like a machine dildo. Even as she bit his neck and scratched his back, Jaune kept pounding away, colliding his balls with her asscheeks in lewd smacks and claps.

The locker was boiling hot, almost unbearably so, but Jaune didn’t want to cool down. The heat urged him to fuck harder, driving deeper and deeper until his base mashed against Neo’s ass with each and every thrust. She tensed up when she felt his entire cock inside her, and threw her hips up – only to bring them down in a hammer-blow, taking him to the hilt once again. Jaune knew he couldn’t keep this up for much longer: Neo felt too good. Any other man would have blown his load twice by now, but Jaune restrained himself, focusing on wrecking Neo’s ass in the tight confines of the locker. Her little yelps grew in volume with each potent thrust, her small-yet-perky titties flying up and down in lovely bounds – but not quite as much as her asscheeks, which were starting to clap to the rhythm.

“Fuck,” Jaune breathed, his mouth in Neo’s hair. He seized her cheeks and mashed them in his hands, driving her pussy down to the hilt of his dick and holding her there, rooted balls-deep inside the purring little slut as she tossed her head and trembled against him. He threw out a hand for support, planting his palm on the locker wall.

Something buzzed. The inside of the locker filled with red light.

“Emergency takeoff in five…four…three…”

Jaune and Neo froze, looked at each other, then glanced around rapidly for the cancellation switch. Too late: they felt a downward jolt, and three distinct crashes as the locker shot through three floors and out through the academy roof. The tiny metal enclosure shook and shuddered from air resistance, and suddenly Jaune was mounted on top of Neo, turning horizontal as the locker bent on its arching trajectory. He almost panicked…until he looked down and saw Neo peering smokily up at him, her eyes narrowed. He immediately forgot about their flight and plunged into her again, dragging her hips up against his with a wet SLAP of flesh on flesh and mashing his lips over hers. She squealed and writhed beneath him, clawing his back with her fingernails. Mortal danger or no, they had to bang.

-

“Come back!” Salem barked, squatting to peer under her bed. Her eyes glowed crimson, her massive chest heaving in and out with each breath, but the cowering Grimm only whimpered and shrunk back into the shadows. The pale sorceress began to lift the bed with one hand. “Your mistress is horny. Three rounds are now enough. If you don’t get out of there right now, I’ll–”

An eruption. Salem froze, then slowly stood. The Grimm fled from her bedchamber as she turned and looked upon the destruction. Something had just crashed through her bedroom wall: a big metal pod, faintly smoking from friction. As Salem stared, the pod hissed and popped open. Through the mist Salem watched a broad, muscular figure humping violently up and down, hammering a brutal length of cock into the smaller figure beneath it. The male gasped and grunted as he hammered away, drawing out high-pitched moans from his partner. He picked up speed, spanking the woman’s ass with his balls, clapping and clopping louder and wetter as he gushed unruly amounts of precum into her cunt. Salem bit her lip and took a step back, shocked despite herself – watching a stud have his way with a woman in her own bedchamber. What in the world was this..?

Neo fell back in bliss, back arching, pussy squirting around the base of Jaune’s cock. He roared and buried himself deeper still, erupting a massive load into her womb, painting it white with his seed.

The lovers picked themselves up slowly. Neo couldn’t stand properly, so Jaune pushed her gently into the pod where she slumped and crooned, massaging her stretched, cum-oozing pussy. Jaune climbed out and looked around the bedchamber, squinting in confusion until his eyes fixed on Salem. He might have seen danger if he wasn’t so horny: instead he saw a curvy beauty watching him with lust and eagerness, trembling with anticipation.

-

Ten seconds later, Jaune was fucking Salem’s ass hard on the bed. The evil sorceress’s THICK bubblebutt bounced with every thrust, wobbling and rippling sweatily as Jaune’s monstercock barrelled in and out of her squeezing pucker. She wailed and clutched her face, drool oozing between her clenched teeth, face down and ass up. He was ruining her for any other man or creature with his Grimm-humiliating cock. Her naked body was grotesque and gorgeous, milk-white but streaked with black veins, thick and strong enough to brace herself against Jaune’s thrusts.

Salem moaned into the sheets, clawing the fabric until it tore. This was better than any Grimm’s clumsy fucking: Jaune was a real man, overwhelming her womanly instincts until she was reduced to a jiggly, slutty heap of lust. Her tits pancaked beneath her, pushing out under her biceps and providing a wobbly platform for her to rest her torso upon.

Jaune spanked Salem as he pounded her, too horny to assess the situation. He didn’t know where he was, nor whom this strange, evil-looking slut was, but she was curvy and bouncy and that was all that mattered. Salem shuddered and gnashed the bedsheets in embarrassment, but even in the depths of her humiliation she started to bob her hips, twerking her ass around Jaune’s dick. He grunted and bent over her, sucking on her sweaty pale flesh as his hips went into overdrive, smashing Salem’s ass while she stirred his meat inside her. CLOP-CLOP-CLOP-CLOP--! The noise of his balls spanking her cunt again and again, splattering glistening nectar in every direction. Salem gurgled and curled her toes as she came from the brutal slapping - reaching down between her legs and hooking two fingers into her slutty cunt, masturbating as she squirted like the whore she was.

Jaune arched his back and came inside her, growling as he blasted a thick, creamy load directly into her guts. Salem whined when she felt Jaune filling her up, pushing vast amounts of splooge through her insides until even her stomach felt full. She expected the blissful torment to end, but she had another thing cumming.

Jaune pulled out and switched to her cunt – her sopping, drooling, MILFy pussy. It clenched around his tip as he pushed, almost sucking him into her. Nearby, Neo watched in glee, biting her fingertips, thrilled that her man was conquering another steaming-hot bitch for their harem. She fingered herself needily, huffing and puffing, shivering whenever Jaune glanced her way. He fucked Salem hard, dragging the underside of his dick over her clit-rubbing fingers and bouncing her cheeks even more ferociously than before.

“Fuck,” Jaune said. “Wanna be our newest bitch? We have an opening…”

But Salem was too dazed to respond on account of Jaune filling her opening. She gasped in pleasure, red eyes rolling, submitting to the young man’s gigantic cock. Her asscheeks clapped against his abs and even his chest, so huge and squishy that they slid up and down his torso with every thrust.

“Frrgghhh,” Salem moaned, struggling to compose her thoughts. “Don’t stop..! Never…never stop…I command you--nnghh…”

Jaune pulled out for just a moment, so he could flip the evil bitch over and pin her legs beside her head. She peered up at him, her eyes distant and bleary. The witch had no choice but to moan at the ceiling as Jaune pushed against her vulva again. They quivered against his schlong, rippling, drawing him slowly inside. When he poked the first few inches through, Salem’s cunt moved as if it had a mind of its own, schlucking and clenching, undeniably tugging at his cock. He groaned with renewed desire and, taking her massive, bare tits in his hands, he rammed balls-deep into her.

Salem was hot, and wet, and everything he could have dreamed of. She crooned into Jaune plunged his meat home with a goo-splattering SQUELCH. He immediately started slamming Salem’s pussy without a shred of mercy, rocking her back and forth on the bed, bulging that pale belly around his monster fuckstick while the magical MILF gurgled and groaned. Jaune scooped his hands under her ass and pummelled her sloppy pussy into oblivion. Salem came within moments, tossing her head back and forth, lips drawn back from her teeth in a drooling growl.

The pressure was too much - even for Jaune. He arched his back, slammed his cock home, and exploded inside Salem. His orgasm was audible, each potent cumshot gurgling and burbling into the witch’s womb until her belly swelled outwards. She wriggled from the strain, but Jaune wasn’t about to go easy on her: he kept her cunt plugged, his cock buried balls-deep, even as she began to cry out from the stretching sensation. Her fearful cries only invigorated Neo’s lust: the mute girl masturbated violently, plunging four fingers into her pretty pussy.

When Jaune finally pulled out, cum poured from Salem’s gaping cunt. The witch sprawled limply, gasping, gagging for air, pawing at her own bloated belly. Neo rested her head upon the witch’s gut and stretched out, relaxing after the exhilarating show, while Jaune sat back heavily and peered at the ceiling. He had no idea how he was going to get home, but that didn’t seem quite so important as how quickly he could recover. He wanted to screw this big, curvy slut again as soon as his body would allow. When he looked down and saw Salem peering at him through the valley between her tits, chewing nervously on her lip, he knew she felt the same. He stroked his cock over her cunt, sliding globs of goop off his massive, softening shaft onto her twitching pussylips. It looked like her pussy was breathing, winking at him even as white cream trickled out of her.

Jaune might have stopped there…if he was the Jaune of two months ago. Instead he drew his hips back, angled up, and plunged his meat back into Salem’s needy pussy - to screw the busty witch at full force. Slaps and claps, and the moans of the evil mistress, echoed through the castle.


End file.
